The Following
by IsabellaBensonBeckett
Summary: As redes sociais encontram pessoas com os mesmos interesses. Até quando esse interesse... É matar.


The Following - cap. 1

" As redes sociais encontram pessoas com o mesmo interesse. Até quando esse interesse... É matar."

Era tarde e a única coisa aberta naquela noite era um pequeno bar na esquina da rua. Laura não pensou duas vezes e entrou ali. Estava muito escuro, e era Natal.

Estava a caminho da casa de sua mãe, mas como estava em Nova York, e morava no Reino Unido, não conhecia muita coisa por lá. A única coisa que sabia era o nome da rua, mas perdera a estação no metrô pelo cansaço da viagem até NY.

- Com licença, senhor. - chamou ela.

- Sim? - o atendente do bar respondeu.

- Onde é o Brooklyn? - perguntou desesperada.

- Menina, você pega um táxi e vira ali na esquina, logo vai ver um tipo de bazar, e vira a direita. Chega muito rápido. - disse o atendente com um sorriso amarelo.

- Oh, pode repetir, por favor? - pediu tremendo.

- Posso. Você pega um táxi e vira ali na esquina, logo vai ver um tipo de bazar, e vira a direita. Entendeu? - perguntou.

- Ah, entendi. Obrigada. - disse sorrindo.

- Por nada. - sorriu e continuou a limpar o balcão com uma flanela.

Laura saiu do bar tremendo. Estava começando a chover e ela estava sem guarda-chuva.

- Ótimo. - murmurou com raiva. - Isso vai ser ótimo para o meu cabelo.

Continuou andando, mas nenhum táxi parava. Resolveu parar numa pequena praça, debaixo de um pequeno telhado para esperar alguém parar.

- Táxi! - gritou balançando os braços. O táxi parou próximo á praça e abriu o vidro. - Boa noite. Você pode me levar até o Brooklyn? Explico o caminho depois. Ou vou andando.

- Entre. - o motorista disse. Não ligara a luz ainda.

- Obrigada. - disse sorrindo. Entrou no carro rapidamente com medo da chuva.

- Para onde mesmo? - perguntou sério.

- Brooklyn. Vou andando depois que chegarmos lá. - disse sorrido. - Feliz natal.

- Obrigado. - disse. Laura sorriu. Já era um começo, certo?

Olhava pela janela embaçada, a vista do lado de fora. Confiava no motorista, já achava que ele era seu amigo, e como não conhecia Nova York, não saberia se ele virasse em outra rua, se saísse da rota e essas coisas.

- Aqui é lindo, não acha? - perguntou tentando conversar com ele.

- Não. - respondeu seco.

- Ok, mas eu acho. - disse debochada. O motorista sorriu, mas ela não percebeu.

- Aqui é o Brooklyn, querida. - disse.

- Oh, obrigada. Quanto deu a corrida? - perguntou procurando pela carteira.

- Vou deixar em branco. - disse sorrindo.

- Jura? Uau, obrigada. - disse sorrindo.

- Feliz Natal. - sorriu.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- Número trezentos, número trezentos... - foi murmurando Laura andando sozinha pelas ruas, mal sabendo, que não estava no Brooklyn.

- Senhorita? - chamou alguém.

- Hm? - murmurou ela em resposta.

- Hm... Você. - disse.

- Ah! - gritou, tentando reagir ao golpe. Uma pá. Laura caiu no chão inconsciente.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- Operador 911, em que posso ajudar?

- Minha filha, está desaparecida.

- Há quanto tempo, senhora?

- Dois dias. Dois incansáveis dias.

- Qual a idade dela, senhora?

- Ela tem dezesseis anos. Por favor, ajude-me a encontrá-la.

- Chamarei o SVU. Manteremos contato.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- Bom dia. - disse Munch.

- Bom dia. - Olivia disse sorrindo.

- O que houve? Sorrindo assim? De manhã? - perguntou Fin debochado.

- Bobão. - disse fazendo uma careta.

- Onde está Elliot? - perguntou Fin.

- Não sei. - respondeu Olivia colocando a bolsa debaixo da mesa.

- Como não? - perguntou Munch.

- Eu deveria? - perguntou confusa.

- Ora, mas é claro. Ele é seu parceiro. - disse Fin.

- Acho que eu não DEVO saber onde meu parceiro está, dia e noite Fin.

- Eu acho que deve. - disse Munch se sentando.

- Uau. Bom parceiro. - Olivia disse debochada.

- Bom dia. - disse Elliot apressado.

- Elliot, Olivia, vão até o Brooklyn para investigarem este caso. - disse Cragen entregando um arquivo para Olivia.

- Ok, senhor. - disse Olivia saindo da sala. Elliot saiu atrás.

Chegaram ao elevador, e Olivia ainda não falara com ele.

- Liv, está tudo bem? - perguntou acanhado.

- Estou bem. - sorriu.

- Mesmo?

- Aparento estar triste? - perguntou, agora, sem o sorriso no rosto.

- Não. Não mesmo. - disse sério. Olivia o fitou e entrou no elevador.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Laura acordou num quarto escuro, com uma banheira. Apenas uma banheira.

"Que desperdício!" pensou.

Quando tentou se levantar, percebeu que seus pés estavam presos no local.

- Ótimo. - sussurrou. Mas ao lembrar da noite de natal, o taxista... Céus.

Tentou correr, mas foi em vão. Estava presa mesmo.

- Olá. - era outra voz. Não era a do taxista.

- Vejo que está presa aí. - disse o taxista.

- Ora, meninos. Sejam bonzinhos com ela. - uma voz feminina. Uh-oh.

- O que querem comigo? - perguntou assustada.

- Nada. - disse a mulher.

- Por favor. Não me machuquem. - implorou chorando.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo? - perguntou o taxista.

- Dezesseis. - respondeu arregalando os olhos.

- Muito velha. - disse o outro homem.

- Mas, chefe. - tentou argumentar o taxista.

- Calado, George. - disse o chefe.

"Então o nome dele é George." pensou Laura.

- Ela ficará, mas terão de arranjar uma mais nova. - disse o chefe sério.

- Sim, senhor.

- Entendido.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- Olivia! - gritou Elliot.

- Hm? - murmurou.

- Espere...

- Eu só ia ligar o carro. - disse sorrindo.

- Oh... Então... Você entendeu. - disse marrento.

- Sim. Entendi. - sorriu.

- Onde vamos? - perguntou.

- Brooklyn, número... Trezentos. - disse.

- O que houve? - perguntou sério.

- Uma menina veio do Reino Unido para passar o Natal com a família, mas desapareceu. Tinha dezesseis anos. - disse Olivia olhando pela janela, esperando o sinal abrir.

- Quantos anos mesmo?

- Dezesseis. - respondeu seca.

- No arquivo consta o nome dela? - perguntou curioso.

- Laura.

- Laura... Ok. - disse. Olivia sorriu debochada.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Enquanto isso, Laura tentava soltar as mãos, mas nada que fazia parecia adiantar.

- Ora, vamos, vamos! - sussurrou com medo.

- Me soltem! - gritou uma menina.

- Mas, quê? - sussurrou Laura.

- Soltem! - gritou o chefe. Laura estremeceu. Era horrível ter que ouvir a voz dele.

- Chefe... - murmurou a mulher.

- Calada. Soltem-na. - disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada. Agora, onde é a saída? - perguntou balançando o vestidinho rendado.

- Você só sai daqui para o seu funeral. - disse George.

- Co-como? - gaguejou a pequena.

- Atire! - gritou o chefe.

- Hã?! - gritou a pequenina.

- Sim, senhor. - disse a mulher. Pegou uma arma tranquilizante e atirou. Em cheio nas costas da pequena. Laura arregalou os olhos ao ver o chefe indo na sua direção e fechou os olhos. E ao ouvir o som de correntes caindo, sorriu, mas apagou com um tipo de fumaça que saiu de uma bombinha.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- Trezentos... Trezentos... - ia murmurando Elliot olhando para os lados.

- Elliot! - gritou Olivia.

- O quê? - gritou.

- É aqui! - disse sorrindo. Elliot bufou e foi na direção dela. Sério. Quando chegou ao lado dela, parou e a fitou.

- A pior parte do trabalho? - perguntou olhando para Olivia.

- Uhum. - murmurou. Elliot bateu na porta e uma senhora, provavelmente com uns setenta e cinco anos, abriu.

- Pois não? - disse enxugando os olhos com um paninho rendado.

- Senhora Linken? - perguntou Elliot.

- Sim? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Olivia e Elliot não disseram uma palavra. - Oh, entrem.

- Obrigada. - disse Olivia entrando na casa. Elliot sorriu e entrou também.

- Mamãe? - chamou uma mulher sentada no sofá.

- Sim?

- Quem são? - perguntou a mulher.

- Oh, desculpe-me. Detetive Stabler, sou a detetive Benson. Fomos designados para o caso de... Sua filha? Laura? - disse Olivia.

- Oh céus. O que descobriram? - perguntou a avó.

- Na verdade, o caso só nos foi designado hoje de manhã. - disse Elliot.

- Oh, meu bom Deus. Minha pobre menina. - resmungou a avó.

- Ora, mamãe. - disse a mãe de Laura - Desculpem-na.

- Tudo bem. Onde Laura morava? - perguntou Elliot.

- Minha neta morava no Reino Unido, detetive. - disse a senhora.

- Qual o nome da senhora? Se não se importa. - disse Elliot.

- Meu nome é Martha, minha filha se chama Fay e minha neta se chama Laura. - disse Martha.

- Oh, obrigado. - disse Elliot. Olivia murmurou algo, mas Elliot não entendera.

- Bem, temos um longo interrogatório pela frente. - disse Olivia.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Quando acordou, a pequena se viu num quarto escuro, sem janelas, nem iluminação. Só viu uma banheira. Assim como Laura havia visto.

- Olá?

- Olá. - disse Laura.

- Quem é você? - perguntou.

- Meu nome é Laura e me prenderam aqui no dia de natal. - disse triste.

- Meu nome é Vanessa e me prenderam aqui hoje. - disse.

- Qual sua idade?

- Tenho nove anos. E você, Laura?

- Tenho dezesseis. - disse sorrindo.

- Você vai me machucar? - perguntou Vanessa com medo.

- O quê? Não! Vou cuidar de você aqui. Eu prometo. - disse Laura com os braços abertos.

Vanessa sorriu e se aconchegou no colo de Laura. Logo as duas dormiram.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- Então essa é a senhora? - perguntou Elliot apontando para uma adolescente numa foto em preto e branco. Olivia se continha para não rir.

- Há muito tempo, sim. - disse Martha. O celular de Olivia tocou e ela se levantou.

- Benson. - atendeu.

- Olivia? - disse alguém.

- Sim? - disse com medo.

- Eu tenho Laura. E uma pequenina também. - disse.

- El... - sussurrou. Elliot se levantou e Olivia colocou no viva-voz.

- Vejo que você tem medo. Você pode ser a próxima. Cuidado. - e desligou. Elliot olhou para ele aterrorizado e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Bem, nós voltamos amanhã. - disse Elliot puxando Olivia. - Obrigado.

- Você ouviu? Sério mesmo? - perguntou Olivia assustada.

- Liv, nada vai acontecer. - disse tranquilo.

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não, mas você ouviu o que ele disse? - perguntou.

- Vamos. Eu te levo pra casa, e amanhã nós continuamos com isso. - disse ele sorrindo.

- Vamos. Mas se alguém me ligar de noite, quando eu te ver novamente, você apanha. - disse com os olhos fechados.

- Ok, eu assumo o risco. - sorriu. Olivia o acompanhou e entrou no carro.

O dia seguinte seria muito, mas muito puxado.


End file.
